1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for repairing damaged vehicle bumpers. More particularly, it refers to a method for reworking and filling cracks in plastic vehicle bumpers to place them in reusable form.
2. Description of Prior Art
It is common for present day motor vehicles to possess front and rear plastic bumpers designed to absorb shock in a front or rear collision. Such bumpers can withstand impact of from 5 to 15 miles per hour without significant damage. However, more traumatic impact usually results in distortion, cracking, ripping or tearing of the plastic bumper component. Heretofore, such bumpers were removed and replaced with new bumpers at substantial expense. The damaged bumpers were sent to landfills for disposal in most cases. This creates an environmental burden for society. A method for inexpensively repairing damaged bumpers would reduce the cost of repairing damaged vehicles and eliminate the environmental burden caused by disposal of damaged bumpers in landfills.